Kaidoh's Bad Day
by Chibi Wolf Pup
Summary: Kaidoh has been having a bad day all day, and it doesn't get any better through out the day. How will he handle it, you'll have to read to find out. Rated T just in case.


**I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters. **

**Sorry if this story is bad or lame, this is my very first fanfic. The idea of the story just came right into my head, so I thought that I would try it and see how it goes. Anyway, just read and review please. :3**

**

* * *

**

**Kaidoh's Bad Day**

Kaidoh had been having a bad all day. He knew that sometimes things out of the ordinary happened to him a lot, but not like this.

It all started when he woke up that morning. He did was he normally does every morning when he wakes up. He walked to the bathroom, and went to go wash his face, but when he turned the sink on, water sprayed all over him. Kaidoh just thought that something was wrong with the pipe, so he just turned it off without thinking much of it.

After he got finished with brushing his teeth and getting dressed he walked down stairs to go to the kitchen. When he got down there he saw him mom, dad, and his brother.

"Morning Kaidoh," Said his brother with a grin on his face.

Kaidoh just nodded at him. He sat down in the chair that was empty at the table, and his mom brought him a bowl of cereal.

He looked down at it and smiled a little. It was his favorite cereal. He happily began eating it, but then he suddenly stopped when he took a bite. Everyone looked at him. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth. He slowly swallowed what he had in his mouth. He sat there for a minute, and then he got quiet.

"OUCH!" yelled Kidoh as he held the left side of his jaw.

His mom ran over to him. "Kaidoh, are you Okay?" She asked.

Kidoh shook his head and hissed. "My tooth is killing me."

"Well I think you have a cavity." She said.

Kidoh almost fell to the ground when he jumped out of his chair. "I am not going to the dentist!" He protested.

"Oh yes you are." Said his mom as she grabbed his ear and pulled him by his ear.

She turned around and looked at his dad. "Honey, could you call the school and tell them that Kaidoh's going to be late, thanks!"

Kidoh grabbed his tennis bag before his mom drug him out the door.

When they got to the dentist, they had to wait fifteen minutes before he was called to the back room. He sat down in the chair and then dentist looked at his mouth.

His mom was right, he did have a cavity, but the dentist said that it would be taken care of in no time. So they started working on his tooth, which took them about thirty minutes to do.

After that his mom took him to school. Kaidoh's mouth was still a little numb when they got there, but he was still able to talk a little.

Kaidoh walked to class, but when he did his teacher smiled. "Well, welcome back Kaidoh, I hope you have your science project ready to present." He said.

Kaidoh sighed and hissed. He had it and he worked really hard on it, so he had a feeling that he would get a good grade.

He did his presentation, but when he was finished no one in the class looked like they were very interested. Not even the teacher did. The teacher looked at him. "Kaidoh, that was one of the worst projects I've ever seen in my whole teaching career. You get an F+."

"What?" Said Kaidoh. "There's no such thing as an F+, so you can't give me that!"

"It's a new grade I made up just for you and that dumb project of yours." Said the teacher.

Kaidoh hissed. "That's not right!" He balled his fist up and glared at the teacher. "You know damn well that my project was good."

"Well, since you are back talking to me, you get detention."

All the kids in the class started laughing at Kaidoh. He could feel his face turning a little red, so he hissed.

After class was over he went to all his other classes. He was just happy that he hadn't run into any of the regulars yet, especially Momoshiro.

He went to the rest of his classes, but his day hadn't gotten any better. When he went to go get a drink of water, the water got all over him. And when he went to the bathroom, all the toilet paper was gone. And now he was heading to science class again for detention.

He had to sit in the class and write "I will not argue with my sensei" a hundred times.

Kaidoh sighed. _Damn it, now I'm going to be late for practice and Tezuka is probably going to make me run laps. This day can't get any worst,_ He thought as he wrote his sentences.

When he was finished he ran to the tennis courts. He when into the changing room and changed. He was an hour late, and he was going to be in for it.

Everyone wondered where Kaidoh was. It wasn't normal for him to be that late most of them thought.

When he was done changing he tried to sneak on the court without anyone seeing him, but then a voice called out to him. He stopped and turned around to see Tezuka behind him.

"Why are you late?" asked Tezuka.

"I had detention, and I just got out." answered Kaidoh.

"Go run fifty laps." said Tezuka coldly.

"But…"

"Sixty."

Kaidoh hissed and started running. He wondered why all these bad things were happening, but then he shook the thought away.

Kaidoh finished his last lap, and he started back to the courts, but then Horio ran up to him.

"Kaidoh sempai, I want to verse you in a match!" Said Horio.

Kaidoh laughed a little. "Why would I want to do that, I don't play against weaklings."

Horio folded his arms. "Why don't you want to verse me? Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" hissed Kaidoh.

"Well then have a match with me!"

"Fine!" said Kaidoh.

_I'll beat this kid in no time. He won't know what hit him_, thought Kaidoh.

The two went to one of the courts and everyone crowded around. Even the regulars watched.

When the match started Kaidoh served. In the beginning it looked pretty bad for Horio. The score was 5-0, and everyone thought it was over for Horio.

Then the tables started to turn. No one knew how he did it, but Horio made a comeback. About thirty minutes later the match was over. The score was 6-7 and Horio won.

He jumped up and down with joy while everyone congratulated him on the win. All the regulars crowded around Kaidoh, he was just looking at the ground.

"How could you lose to him?" asked Momo, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe he should take you spot." added Ryoma.

All of the regulars just started talking about him after that. They were all ashamed of him also because he lost. "Baka!" yelled someone. And everyone laughed at Kaidoh.

He ran away, not looking back and not caring of practice was even over. He just wanted to get away from everyone.

He ran past his house, but he didn't stop by it. He just kept on running.

He then found a forest and ran into it. He put his hand on a tree and tired to catch his breath.

Then he thought he heard a hissing noise. He looked around but didn't see anything. Then he heard it again. He knew that it wasn't himself doing it, and he knew that no one else could make that noise.

He felt something slither down his hand and arm. He looked and saw a snake. He didn't know what kind it was, but he didn't want it on his.

Kaidoh didn't know what to do. He just stood there being still. He hoped that it wouldn't bite him, but then the snake looked right into his eyes. Kaidoh was starting to get a little scared, but he didn't want to show it.

Then suddenly then snake looked at his arm and bit him. Kaidoh screamed and then fell to the ground. He had never felt pain like that. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he found himself lying in a bed with all the regulars around him and a doctor. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the hospital." answered the doctor. Then he turned to all the regulars. "And I'm sorry to say that your teammate will never be able to play tennis again."

Everyone was shocked. But then they started laughing. "Well, then I guess we'll have to get Horio to be a regular then." said Oishi.

Then they all got an evil look in they eyes and they were all smileing an evil smile. They all started calling his name, but Kaidoh started to yell.

Then all of a sudden, he jumped up in his bed. He looked around and looked at the clock. It was only 3:15 A.M.

_So all of that was just a dream,_ he thought. Then he looked at his arm. There was nothing on it, and no marks on it. He sighed. Though there was still sweat rolling down his face, he was relived that it was just a dream.

The End.

* * *

**If you actually read this story, thanks! It's probably not that good, but oh well. Thanks for reading! And please Review. :3**


End file.
